


Fashioned by love

by alexaneko



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квон Чиен носит Prada, и многие уверенны, что именно он встретит их на той стороне, если конкретно облажаться где-то в жизни, но не Сынхен, никогда не Сынхен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashioned by love

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках BIGBANG [MOVIE] fest.
> 
> Задание: фильм "Дьявол носит Prada".

_In order to be irreplaceable one must always be different._

_\- Coco Chanel_

Со временем ощущение, что холл в здание YG Entertainment попал из другого, особенно пафосного измерения, никуда не девается. Слишком высокие потолки заставляют Сынхена чувствовать себя крохотным, стеклянные стены - неуклюжим, будто один неверный шаг и все развалится, как карточный домик, а огромный плазменный экран, на котором беспрерывно крутятся клипы их айдолов, ему просто никогда не нравился. Возможно, новый охранник, обращаясь к нему по имени и намекает на то, что Сынхен уже полноценная часть компании, и такая реакция от него уже давно не требуется, но тот только ускоряет шаг, чтобы побыстрее добраться до лифта.

На третьем этаже царит хаос. Кто-то не успевает закончить поручения, кто-то правильно накраситься, а кто просто легко поддается общей панике. Единственная ассоциация, которая приходит к Сынхену в голову, это ночь скидок в центральном торговом центре, на которой он был однажды и не появится больше никогда. Запах дедлайна в воздухе непривычно тяжелый, и Сынхен ловит себя на том, что машинально вспоминает, не забыл ли о чем-то сам. В этот раз все сделано идеально, кажется, даже на испытательном сроке он не перепроверял все такое безумное количество раз. И Сынхен знает, что дело не во внезапно обострившемся чувстве ответственности, но старается не думать, потому что тогда тяжесть на душе получает совсем другое объяснение

До совещания еще больше часа, но находиться в офисе нельзя, пять минут и кто-нибудь обязательно попытается свалить на него свои проблемы. За годы работы Сынхен уяснил, что протягивание руки помощи чревато последствиями, будь это испорченные отношения с Юнхи, из-за отказа пойти на свидание, или Сынри, получивший повышение за его счет. В любом случае, легче не попадаться никому на глаза.

В конференц-зале уже сидит Чиен, и с первого взгляда становится понятно, что сегодня один из тех дней, когда даже приветствие для него - слишком длинный разговор. Поэтому Сынхен просто кивает, и получив едва заметный наклон головы в ответ, с легкостью читает в нем благодарность.

Встретиться заранее, чтобы в итоге шестьдесят минут вместе помолчать для них настолько естественно, что уход Чиена снова начинает казаться чем-то нереальным. О его улучшающихся отношениях с High Cut давно ходили слухи, которые подтвердились повторяющимся именем и фамилией Чиена под доброй половиной статей и фотосессий в последних выпусках. А после замятого скандала и тихого перевода главного редактора журнала, предложение должности нашумевшему на всю Корею Квон Чиену не вызвало ни у кого вопросов, но для Сынхена именно он всегда был константой, без которой невозможно представить работу отдела. Их могли расформировать, могли смениться айдолы, руководство компании, но Чиен должен был остаться в YG Entertainment, словно без него уже на следующий день все артисты побреются налысо и выйдут выступать голыми. 

Уверенность в том, что именно так и будет, только крепнет с началом совещания. На утверждение проекта у них уходит более трех часов, но Чиен оставляет после себя концепт камбэка Big Bang, проработанный до мельчайших деталей, от одежды для клипов, до концертного макияжа. И Сынхен не сомневается в профессионализме сидящих за столом, но просто не представляет, кто сможет также справляться с увлеченностью Минзи яркими цветами, зацикленностью Сынри на брендовости, или тягой самого Сынхена к непрактичным вещам. 

Круг замыкается, и в зале снова никого кроме них двоих. Сегодня YG устраивает торжественный вечер в честь подписания договора о создании дочерней компании, и если Сынхен хочет успеть к своему парикмахеру, то пора звонить знакомому таксисту, потому что пробки Сеула не будут к нему милосердны, даже если на кону его прическа. Но ощущение спокойствия из-за того, что бесконечный поток одежды, аксессуаров и причесок наконец-то приобрел форму, а следующий камбэк в компании запланирован только на апрель, удерживает его на месте, и еще немного то, что Чиен, кажется, собирается заговорить.

\- Ты неплохо поработал, - похвалу от Чиена можно записывать и продавать на iTunes, как эксклюзивный трек. Именно это ему посоветовал сделать Сынри, когда спустя только месяц с прихода в агентство, Сынхен получил от Чиена то, что многие ждут годами. После этого он решил не разговаривать ни с кем о Чиене, а когда нашел у себя в кармане диктофон - не общаться больше с Сынри.

\- Самые удачные мужские костюмы в этом сезоне в коллекции у Prada, особенно та модель, что была второй на показе в Милане, - качество работы Чиена, уже давно вне комментариев, впрочем, как и вкус в одежде, но на каждого человека найдется свой не теряющий актуальности комплимент. Тем более, что этот покрой действительно идеально подходит Чиену, и на сегодняшнем мероприятии у него вряд ли будут достойные соперники.

В почти не изменившемся выражении лица Сынхен видит удивление, возможно, из-за того, что он знает о покупках Чиена, но о них знает весь отдел, потому что подписать себе смертный приговор таким же, как у босса шарфиком не хочется никому. А еще одобрение, значит Сынхен правильно угадал про вторую модель, последний месяц был таким сумасшедшим, что даже в таких элементарных вещах он не доверяет своей памяти на сто процентов. 

\- По-моему, ты опаздываешь к парикмахеру,- он пытается определить, что важнее: то, что Чиен улыбается, или то, что тот помнит, о чем Сынхен упоминал неделю назад, и останавливается на парикмахерской, потому что еще пять минут и его спасет только волшебный автобус из Гарри Поттера. Но заходя в лифт, Сынхен не может отделаться от чувства, будто этот обмен фразами значил гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

За несколько кварталов до салона у Тэсона ломается машина, но его улыбка как обычно светится таким количеством ватт, что у Сынхена не получается злиться даже на тупую груду железа. В итоге во все места он попадает на двадцать минут позже назначенного времени, но после двух часов разговоров с какими-то людьми Сынхен начинает жалеть, что не пришел на вечеринку примерно за десять минут до окончания. Харизмы в его взгляде хватает для того, чтобы собеседник не расценивал молчание как совершенное непонимание происходящего, но кто-то явно пустил слух о том, что Сынхен хороший слушатель, потому что уже минут сорок он не может вырваться даже в туалет. Вот и сейчас, за десять шагов до цели ему снова преграждают дорогу.

\- Чой Сынхен? Пак Минхек, рад наконец-то с вами познакомится, - Сынхен принимает протянутую руку, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не сжать ее слишком сильно, и надеется, что отсутствие ответа правильно расценят, как "оставьте меня в покое". Но мироздание видимо проверяет его выдержку, потому что никто и не думает никуда деваться.

\- Я только что узнал о вашем решении отказаться от должности главы отдела стилистов будущей компании, - на этом месте Сынхен перестает мысленно разделять Минхека на молекулы, потому что фильтрация информации сегодня у него выставлена на максимум, но он точно ни от чего не отказывался. - И хотел лично сказать Вам, что мне очень жаль. Вы добились впечатляющих результатов, и, я надеюсь, это не значит, что Вы планируете уйти из агентства.

Сынхен и сам не совсем понимает, что это значит, но Минхек явно не тот человек, которому нужно задавать вопросы, поэтому он ограничивается вежливыми "спасибо" и "нет, не собираюсь". Когда между Сынхеном и заветной дверью наконец-то исчезают все препятствия, он замечает Чиена, наблюдающего за ним с другого конца зала. Они сталкиваются взглядами и то, что Чиен начинает идти в сторону выхода кажется Сынхену самым ужасным из всех возможных поворотов событий. Тяжелейшее решение в жизни приходится принимать за считанные секунды, и Сынхен не уверен, что им руководит, здравый разум или не нашедший выхода алкоголь, но он срывается с места, чуть не выбивая у официанта поднос с бокалами. Сынхен надеется, что все уже достаточно выпили, чтобы не припоминать ему завтра эту позорную пробежку.

Но мысли обо всех улетучиваются, когда он вылетает на ступеньки перед парадным входом и видит, что возле Чиена уже остановилось такси. Или в обычные дни тут больше ступенек, или его шампанское смешивали с Рэд Булом, но Сынхен каким-то волшебным образом успевает добраться до машины до того, как Чиен захлопывает дверь и протискивается в салон вслед за ним. Глаза водителя примерно такого же размера, как и глаза Чиена у которого Сынхен оказывается чуть ни не на коленях, но первым находится именно он.

-Куда мы направляемся? - Сынхен прилагает все усилия к тому, чтобы посильнее вжиматься в дверь и поменьше в Чиена, но когда тишина затягивается он легко пихает его локтем под ребра. С Чиена будто спадает оцепенение, он начинает называть свой адрес, и отодвигается на дальнее сидение, так что Сынхен наконец может расслабиться. Но он быстро вспоминает, почему оказался в такой ситуации и снова напрягается.

Чиен настолько плохо держит маску, что даже не хочется начинать с вводной части "ты случайно не в курсе, чтобы это могло значить", которую Сынхен в итоге решает опустить.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можно было просто попросить? - в зеркале он ловит заинтересованный взгляд водителя, но не факт, что Чиен понимает, о чем Сынхен говорит, поэтому о таксисте можно не волноваться.

\- Я никогда не прошу, я принимаю предложения, - Сынхен не может сказать, что ему нравится ответ, но уже слишком поздно делать вид, будто на самом деле Чиен не такой, и подобное не повторится. Возможно, минусов в нем гораздо больше, чем плюсов, но Сынхен согласен на полный комплект.

\- Значит, я предлагаю тебе свою кандидатуру на место в High Cut, которое ты для меня запланировал, - по выражению лица Чиена, он видит, что самоуверенности того явно не хватало на то, чтобы ждать от Сынхена такой ответ. - Но у меня есть одно условие, сейчас ты пустишь меня в свою квартиру, иначе белую полосу этого дня резко сменит самая темная в моей жизни.

* * *

Это последний светофор и они активно не обращают внимания на то, что Джунсу отсылает Сиэль традиционное сигнальное смс. Через пять минут перед ними уже открываются автоматические двери центрального входа и Сынхен видит, как все заметно расслабляются когда он заходит в лобби вслед за Чиеном. В такие дни расстрел на месте наименее вероятен, но поехать с ними в одном лифте не решается никто. 

Их этаж на первый взгляд выглядит идеально, но как-то раз Сынхен видел процесс подготовки изнутри, поэтому сразу находит глазами плохо спрятанные домашние тапочки, включенную после поправки макияжа веб-камеру и почти целый сэндвич в мусорной корзине. За столом второй ассистентки он замечает новую девочку, и пока Чиен с порога своего кабинета продолжает заваливать Сиэль поручениями на первые полчаса рабочего дня, Сынхен проверяет, насколько горячий им принесли кофе и правильное ли в нем количество сахара. Хотя бы потому, что с ошибкой на этом этапе у нее нет шансов, а еще одна помощница действительно нужна, иначе Сиэль заберут в больницу с истощением. Все в порядке и он успевает впихнуть бумажный стакан в руку Чиену до того, как тот замечает новенькую. Возможно, это его задобрит.

\- Что это? - а может быть и нет. 

\- Это ничего, не обращайте внимания, отдел кадров ошибся, и…- начинает тараторить Сиэль, пытаясь закрыть собой девушку.

\- Я имел в виду ужасный свитер, но насколько я вижу, он рассказывает о своей хозяйке все, что нам нужно знать, - Сынхен только тогда замечает, как она одета, и что очки в толстой черной оправе - не дань моде, а наследство от бабушки. Он уже начинает сочувствовать отделу кадров, когда Чиен его удивляет, - У тебя нет вкуса, но, может быть, есть имя?

\- Сандара, Сандара Парк, - по крайней мере, она худая. Значит, проблему с одеждой Сынхен сможет решить, а если познакомить ее с Бом, та скорее всего не выдержит и научит девушку расчесываться. Впервые за месяц, исполнением миссии "Спасение Сиэль", кажется настолько реальным, что Сынхен скрещивает за спиной пальцы.

\- Знаешь, почему Сиэль зовут Сиэль? Потому что, две буквы - это оптимальное количество для имени. Можешь начинать работать, Дара, - Чиен захлопывает стеклянную дверь прямо у нее перед лицом и поворачивается к Сынхену, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. - Что? Я тоже понимаю, что ассистентка в больнице - бесполезная ассистентка. И я не хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты начал дуть на мой кофе, лишь бы у кого-то появился шанс, хватает того, что сегодня ты принес с собой сахар. Кстати, советую его вытащить, в этом кармане нельзя ничего носить.

Сынхен, можно сказать, гордится им, но как обычно выбирает более безопасную тему одежды.

\- Свитер был не так уж плох. Бирюзовый - хороший цвет, - когда на губах Чиена появляется опасная улыбка, Сынхен понимает, что в этот раз все, возможно, не так безобидно.

\- Значит бирюзовый, да?

\- Нет, Чиен, я не покрашусь бирюзовый.

**Author's Note:**

> 16 апреля 2012


End file.
